


A Role Reversal Of Sorts

by DarkStuffHappens



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, BAMF Stiles, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Stiles, M/M, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Sounding, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Sub Derek Hale, Sub Peter Hale, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStuffHappens/pseuds/DarkStuffHappens
Summary: AU Stiles is the hunter from a family of hunters who rolls into Beacon Hills while his father assumes his new role of Sheriff of Beacon County. Left to his own devices (and he has many devices...) Stiles manages to kidnap Peter and then Derek. Stiles has one hell of a dirty mind and his idea of 'kidnap, torture and interrogate' is intriguing on so many levels. Stockholm Syndrome inevitably kicks in...





	A Role Reversal Of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> A glimpse at what life has become with Stiles and Peter. BDSM, bondage, chains, spanking, sounding, nipple clamps, dildos, the whole nine.

**Prologue**

 

Peter Hale, one of the strongest werewolves of Beacon County - save for his sister, Talia, the Alpha of his pack - was stuck somewhere in the No Man's Land between an overwhelmingly desirable Heaven and an equally torturous, unending Hell. It was simple really and the most infuriating part of the whole setup was that _he and only he_ controlled how much and where he'd be tortured. 

Well, not necessarily him. His cock.

Stiles had started early in the evening, stripping him naked, then bending him over the back of the couch in the basement den of the Stilinski household and cuffing his ankles incredibly heavy, unbreakable, leather-lined manacles and fastening them securely to each foot of the lounge, spreading them wide. So wide in fact, that an ache had started in his muscles almost instantly. Once Stiles saw how uncomfortable Peter was he tightened the chains, spreading his legs further and eliciting a groan from Peter.

Next he cuffed Peter's wrists in the same manacles as his ankles and with the help of a heavy duty carabineer, clipped the connecting chain to the front foot of the couch. Peter's cock was pressed uncomfortably up against the back of the leather couch and he sucked in a breath at the unforgiving stretch in his shoulders and legs. 

"Do you think it's tight enough?" he heard Stiles from behind him. He gasped as Stiles raked his fingernails over Peter's back, jerking in the chains. "I asked you a question."

"Y-yes sir," Peter replied breathlessly. The position he was in was crushing his stomach and chest against the couch - he couldn't breathe deeply at all. 

"Hmmm, you would say that wouldn't you," Stiles replied. But, thankfully for Peter, he didn't tighten anything further. 

Instead he opened the trunk of toys next to the couch, the lid moving with a creak and pulled something out. Peter's keen hearing made him imagine leather rustling over skin and, when the coils of the long whip dropped to the floor, he knew it was the bullwhip. 

"I think you've been bad," Stiles said firmly, his voice low and enough for Peter's cock to jerk against the back of the couch. "I think you need punishing. I think you need to be punished  _all night_."

"Yes sir," Peter croaked. 

Peter heard the leather whip slice through the air then a line of fire sprinted across his arse. He gasped. The cuffs Stiles put on him leaked out a tiny amount of wolfsbane. It meant that he felt  _everything_ and he wouldn't start healing with werewolf speed until those cuffs were completely off. Not likely, tonight. The whip swung through the air again and landed an inch or so below the first strike. The third landed an inch lower still. When Stiles got to the eighth strike, Peter was bucking against the chains with every impact, gasping for breath, trying desperately not to cry out in agony - that would only prolong the whipping. Finally after the twelfth strike, with a checkerboard of red stripes across his arse, Stiles was done. He recoiled the whip and placed it back in the wooden trunk. 

"How was that for the entreé?" Stiles asked. Peter was too much in a world of pain to reply coherently so he simply huffed out a breath in response. "Now, it's time for main course."

"What?" Peter asked, his head snapping up, before he could bite down on his tongue. 

"Excuse me?" Stiles asked, his voice murderous. 

"Please, I'm sorry sir," Peter replied quickly in a hushed voice, lowering his forehead to the couch again in deference. But unfortunately for him, the damage was already done. 

"You know, I was thinking of leaving your nipples alone tonight," Stiles said. Peter swallowed nervously, feeling how tender his nipples still were, pressed up against the leather of the couch. "But no, I think they'll join the party tonight too. It's only fair."

"Please sir, I'm sorry," Peter pleaded. 

"I feel like I'm tired of hearing you speak," Stiles said. He rummaged around in the trunk and pulled out a merciless black ballgag and walked around to the front of the couch. "Open wide."

Peter lifted his head from the couch, the position straining the back of his neck and opened his mouth wide, complying with every instruction. Stiles gently manoeuvred the rubber ball in, behind his teeth then buckled up the straps going over Peter's face. The gag seemed loose though, Peter initially thought, until Stiles started tightening the straps one by one until the leather was pulling painfully at the corners of Peter's mouth.

"This can't be a comfortable position for you," Stiles said, walking back to Peter's rear and slapping his striped arse making Peter start and gasp behind the gag. "I think I should make it a little more...pleasurable, don't you think?"

Stiles did more searching in the wooden trunk; Peter was fairly certain at this point that he only made such a noise looking for his next torture implement to prolong Peter's painful anticipation. Peter felt Stiles's hands on his arse again and he stiffened slightly - especially in his groin. Stiles spread his cheeks and pushed a lubed finger into his hole, then a second finger, scissoring him open, brushing his prostrate every now and then, making Peter buck up against his restraints. After only one more finger and a few more minutes of prep, Peter felt something at his entrance. Something metallic. 

The slim, metal dildo was pushed in, slowly but never stopping it's assault on his hole. It seemed long,  _too long_ for Peter and he groaned as it kept coming, spreading him apart from the inside. 

"Just a little further," Stiles said before removing his hands from Peter's arse completely. Without warning he hit the end of the dildo with what felt like a wooden paddle, shoving it further inside. Peter cried out behind the gag as Stiles spanked the dildo further and further into his hole, crying out with every hit, until the dildo was flush against his cheeks and the paddle was only striking flesh. "Ah, that got it. I should've done that from the start," Stiles said, spanking him one last time on his abused arse before dropping the paddle back into the trunk. "Now, for the rest of your accoutrements." 

Stiles unclipped Peter's wrists but left them cuffed together then unchained one ankle. He walked back around to Peter's rear and leaned forward, his hands stroking Peter's scalp. After the last twenty minutes or so of pure torture Peter practically purred under his fingers, until Stiles grabbed a handful of his dark hair and wrenched him up to his feet. Peter groaned as the dildo shifted inside him at the change of position, it was now sitting right against his prostrate -  _any movement_ sent sparks of pleasure straight to his cock. 

"Turn around and face me," Stiles ordered and Peter, now with only one ankle chained did just that. "Put your hands behind your head." Peter obeyed, raising his chained hands up and over his head and resting them behind his neck. "Now for that cock. It looks far too... _free_ for my liking." Peter groaned softly and Stiles looked up at him sharply. "Don't even  _think_ of complaining, or I will everything I've planned ten times worse." Peter quickly nodded in response. Stiles pulled out a Gates of Hell cock cage and Peter swallowed nervously. Stiles grasped Peter's cock and stroked it a couple of times, making his captive werewolf shudder in his chains. The base ring went around both Peter's cock and balls and sat there snugly, the four other rings encircled his cock from root to tip. Stiles then attached a leather belt to the cock cage. Two straps would go around his waist and one connected to the ring behind his balls and went up between his butt cheeks. Stiles made him turn around again and buckled the belt around his waist, nice and tight. Then he reached between Peter's legs and pulled up the third strap, making sure it was flush against the dildo in his hole. He buckled that one to the waist strap so tightly it pulled his balls back between his legs and forced the dildo  _even further_ into his insides, pushing the tip up against his prostrate. 

"That's looking better," Stiles murmured, grabbing Peter's shoulder and turning him around again. Every step, even these shuffling ones turning this way and that, pulled on his cock and balls and shifted the dildo around inside him and Peter couldn't help the moan that slipped out behind the gag. "Now I think it's time for you to take a seat, take a load off. It's been a long night already, hasn't it?"

Stiles unchained Peter's other ankle and grabbed him by the elbow moving him forwards towards a heavy-looking wooden armchair, bolted to the floor in the centre of the room. Peter immediately saw what was on the seat of the chair and baulked slightly. "That will cost you," Stiles warned and he quickly picked up his feet. Stiles positioned him in front of the armchair and stood back from him, completely letting him go. "Well? Sit down, Peter."

Peter pleaded with Stiles with his eyes but Stiles shook his head and gestured to the chair. "Sit  _down_ now."

Peter took a deep breath and lowered himself onto the chair. The seat of it was covered with a studded plastic mat and, with his balls pulled between his legs by the leather straps, this was going to be  _extremely_ uncomfortable. He sat down, the studs immediately digging painfully into his whipped arse and balls. He tried to keep weight in his feet and off his arse but Stiles soon saw an end to that. He grasped Peter's right ankle and chained it backwards to the back leg of the chair, then did the same for the other ankle. Peter's legs were now completely off the ground and chained backwards behind him. His body weight was being squarely supported by his welted arse and balls, pressing down onto the merciless plastic studs. Stiles then moved his cuffed hands from behind his neck and chained those to the arms of the chair. 

"Now, for my next trick," Stiles said, throwing a grin to Peter, before walking out of sight, back towards the trunk. He returned with a handful of items that he deposited on the bed in front of Peter's torturous armchair. "First things first. I'm gonna stuff the  _fuck_ out of your cock."

He plucked a metal sound from the bed and then grabbed Peter's ringed cock. He leant down and tongued the tip of Peter's cock causing the older man to groan, his head leaning backwards before the metal sound started sliding in. This was the biggest sound that had been forced into Peter's cock and his breaths shallowed as Stiles continued to push the metal in. After what seemed like an eternity and, with his cock feeling stuffed to the hilt, Stiles clipped the end of the sound onto the cock cage. There was no way it was coming out now. 

"One last thing to add," Stiles said. "And it's going on your nipples."

Peter's breath hitched at that and he looked down his nipples, still red and puffy from the clamps he'd worn two days ago. Stiles returned with clover clamps and proceeded to suck on Peter's right nipple, the small nub hardening in seconds with the loving treatment. The clover clamp bit down pulling a short cry of pain from Peter's gagged lips and then a second one as his left nipple was similarly clamped. 

"Fun part starts now," Stiles promised, a length of chain in his hands. He clipped two chains to each clamp and then lifted his cock and clipped the ends of the nipple chains to the end of the cock cage. Stiles let go of his caged cock and Peter gasped as it fell, tugging on the nipple clamps in turn. "Here's where it gets really interesting. That dildo, the clamps and the sound are all remote-operated."

Peter looked up at Stiles in horror and then closed his eyes as the dildo started vibrating inside him. He opened his eyes again to see Stiles watching him, sitting on the edge of the bed, remote in hand. "This is what is going to happen to you for the next few hours." Stiles explained as Peter's cock hardened. "I'm going to start that dildo vibrating." His cock lifted, taking the sting out of the nipple clamps as the chain's tautness disappeared. Peter started panting in the armchair as the vibrations sent him spiralling to the edge. "It's supposed to be the most pleasurable dildo in existence." The welts on his arse hurt less, the nipple clamps didn't feel like twin agonies on his chest, even the studded mat under his arse and balls faded in comparison to the pleasure building in his cock. "Then," Stiles continued, "right before you're about to cum..." Peter started bucking in his chains, his cock piercing empty air when suddenly the sound, dildo and clamps all came to stark electric life, shocking the life out of him. Peter screamed behind the gag as he was shocked, feeling like he was being stabbed with raw lightning, up his arse  _and_ up his cock. Finally the shock ended and his cock dropped, tugging his nipple clamps as it went. His chest heaved as he breathed hard, recovering from the shock. He looked up at Stiles, his eyes glassy and terrified. 

"I'm going to shock the absolute life out of you," Stiles said. "I hope you like that sequence of events. I can see it happening a good few dozen times tonight at least."

There was a knock at the door and Stiles smiled faintly at Peter before jumping up to answer it - not before switching the dildo's vibrations on again making Peter groan. Peter heard the door open and shut and then his nephew appeared in view with Stiles. Derek kept his gaze low, didn't even look at Stiles and immediately started undressing, falling to his knees in submission when he was completely naked. 

"Now it's Derek's turn," Stiles explained to Peter. "But don't worry, I won't let you cum anytime soon."

 


End file.
